


Blanket Forts and Netflix

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York City, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are best friends living in New York and this is basically just a whole bunch of fluffy dates and schmoop. Oh and crying Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts and Netflix

Niall pushes Zayn out of the way as his favorite customer walks through the door.

"Hello and welcome to Grind and Steep. How may I help you?" Niall smiles widely at the boy before him.

"You act like you don't know me and that we don't live together," Harry smirks. "Just get me my usual and bring it back would you? I'm only here because Louis texted me a half-delirious message."

Niall nods sagely, "He's trying to kill himself with double-shot espressos. Liam's leaving again in a few days."

Harry quirks his mouth sympathetically, "He won't be back in time for Christmas I'm guessing."

"No," Niall states sadly. "Which means Louis will end up back at ours sobbing his eyes out and his head in the toilet. Poor chap."

"He is always welcome at mine and Perrie's if he gets to be too much for you guys," Zayn reminds them.

"Thanks, mate. Head over Harry, I'll bring it," Niall waves Harry away and goes to steam the milk for Harry's cappuccino. "I feel bad. Liam shouldn't have to leave. It's a holiday for crying out loud!"

"Go take it back, I'll clock out for you," Zayn pushes Niall with the hot cup out from behind the counter. The Irishman checks his watch and notices that he's supposed to get off in 3 minutes. Fine by him.

Niall climbs the spiral staircase and finds Louis and Harry huddled in a corner booth.

"Hey, Lou," Niall mumbles sliding in next to Harry.

"It's all hopeless!" Louis wails burying his face in his hands.

"Where's Liam now?" Niall leans over Harry's shoulder.

"Trying to talk his boss out of making him go," Harry replies.

"I give up!" Louis flops backwards and pulls a compact out of his pocket.

"Have to look good for the presses, Lou?" Harry snorts.

“Well of course!” Louis snaps wiping some concealer on his cheek bones and scrutinizing his reflection. “How’s my hair?”

“You look like you just got done doing the do with Liam,” Harry answers surveying his friend’s figure. Louis’ face crumples and he buries his head in his arms again.

“Nice going!” Niall hisses, climbing over Harry to rub Louis’ back. “Hey, Lou. It’ll be okay. You can come back to ours and paint Harry!”

“Paint me? With what?” Harry squawks.

“Shut up!” Niall shouts. “Come on, Lou. It’ll be okay.” He escorts Louis out of the coffee shop with a small wave to Zayn, holding him close. Louis sniffles the entire way back to their tiny flat and up the elevator. Collapsing in a crying heap on the couch, caving in the blanket fort they had constructed the night before.

“I’m such an awful husband!” Louis whines. “He should be able to go without feeling guilty! It’s his job!”

“No don’t say that, Lou!” Niall urges leaning over the back of the furniture to stroke Louis’ neck. “You love him, he should be here. It’s his stupid company’s fault!”

Louis shakes his head and pulls his jumper up covering his eyes, blocking his friends out.

“Liam just texted me, he’s on his way over,” Harry mutters to Niall.

Niall nods and continues comforting Louis, “It’s going to all be worth it in the end.”

“I hate my life,” Louis mumbles bitterly.

“No you don’t, think about those Gucci flip flops you just got for the beach, yeah?” Niall coaxes.

Louis turns to him with a half smile, “Yeah they are pretty hot aren’t they?”

“Definitely,” Niall agrees as Harry grins at him from the kitchen. Niall’s good where he’s not, loving where he’s lost. Funny where he’s confused. Niall is literally his other half and he would not have it any other way. That's the problem, he’s his other half, but is he his _other half_? Harry’s never really put a label on his sexuality, but he wouldn’t ever deny that Niall is good looking. So, yeah, maybe he has thought about his best friend that way before, but it’s normal. Everyone does it. Right?

“I’m here!” Liam bursts through the door and kneels in front of Louis. “Lou? I’m so sorry, baby.”

Louis throws himself into Liam’s arms and sobs against his shoulder.

“We’ll step outside,” Niall pulls Harry out into the bitter December air and leans on the balcony. “Imagine being famous and the streets lined with fans. Feeling on top of the world. Be pretty amazing, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiles and pokes Niall. “You could be famous. Move to Hollywood and get a job singing and playing guitar. Girls falling at your feet, just don’t forget me.”

“I couldn’t ever forget you, Hazza. I’ll take you with me, we could be a duet!” Niall bumps his shoulder with Harry and turns his face up to the wind moving through the street.

“Nah,” Harry shakes his head. “I like New York too much, but we can Skype every night and even send stupid post cards or something.”

“I won’t leave because that means Zayn has to make your coffee and we all know he’s shit at it,” Niall promises and the corners of Harry’s mouth pull back just a little bit. He hasn’t really known how to feel about what goes on with Niall and him. They live together and tell everyone they’re just best mates, but some nights when the heat goes out because they have a shitty landlord Niall climbs in bed with Harry and they fall asleep tangled together and wake up to share one bathroom, moving around each other like they’re married.

“What are you thinking about?” Niall taps Harry’s nose and cocks his head.

“Don’t know, not much.”

Liam opens the door and sticks his head out, Louis clinging to him, “We’re heading home.”

“See ya; try to perk up, Lou!” Niall goes back inside. “You coming back in, Harry?”

“Yeah,” he walks past Niall and into his bathroom staring at his reflection, hoping for an answer to the confusing feelings festering in his mind. “Niall?”

“Hm?”

“How do you know if you’re in love?” Harry steps out of the bathroom and finally removes his coat, slinging it over the back of a chair.

“Why? You meet a girl and think she’s the one?” Niall smirks. “Well, usually it just means that you’re always happy and you feel complete when you’re around them and…I don’t know, mate. I’ve never really been in love.”

“You’re so helpful,” Harry quips sarcastically. “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“Take out again. We literally have no food,” Niall opens the fridge and tosses a beer at Harry. “Turn on Netflix, we’re marathoning Supernatural until it comes back.”

“Are you going to start crying again when Cas breaks the world?” Harry snorts flicking on the telly.

“No,” Niall pouts. “Maybe.”

“Probably.”

“Sod off,” Niall shoves at Harry, flopping all over his friend’s lap. He hums along as some classic rock starts to play looking up Harry. “Stop thinking so much.”

“Can’t help it, I’m an intellectual,” Harry mumbles.

“Okay then,” Niall gets up and hits Harry a few times to get him to move as well. “We obviously need to step this up. Grab a blanket, let’s go.” Niall starts about reconstructing the blanket fort Louis dismantled earlier. “Help me!” Harry adds a blanket to the group, moving pillows and tucking corners.

Niall steps back once he’s satisfied and pulls more beer out of the fridge, “Let’s go, in you get.” He taps Harry’s bum and points to the fort. Harry army crawls in and lays on his belly so he can still see Sam and Dean stare down Crowley. Niall comes in after him and presses against his side. They’re 25 and 26 years old, the fort is obviously too small for the both of them, but it makes Harry smile, so Niall will continue to build them and squeeze into the tiny space.

“How was the shop today?”

“Quiet,” Niall states. “Much better of course when you showed up, even if you made Louis cry.”

“I did not!” Harry squawks indignantly.

“Well, you didn’t really help the situation either...”

“Oh you’re going to get it, Horan!” Harry climbs on Niall fingers scrabbling at his sides. Niall laughs breathlessly turning over to bat at Harry’s hands.

“Stop!” he giggles, face turning red as he spasms under his friend’s fingers. Harry digs in deeper and draws out more panting laughs from Niall, enjoying the flush that travels from his hairline down into the collar of his shirt.

“Are you going to be nice now?” Harry demands stilling for a beat.

“Yes!” Niall gasps. “Get off!” Harry chuckles and rolls off Niall picking up a beer and taking a sip.

“That was your punishment. Now be quiet, I want to listen to Jensen’s sex voice,” Harry closes his eyes, a smile working its way on to breaking his face.

Niall laughs under his breath and stealthily leans over to lick the shell of Harry’s ear, “Gotcha!”

“I hate you!” Harry shouts climbing onto Niall once again and pinning his arms over his head. He leans down and licks a stripe up Niall’s nose to his forehead. “You’re such a three-year old!”

“And yet you still love me,” Niall muses wrinkling his nose. “Get off so I can go wash your cooties off.”

“Nope, I can watch Supernatural like this,” Harry lays himself across Niall shifting his hips against Niall’s.

“Well I can’t!” Niall protests. “I’m sorry!”

“Nope,” Harry grins cheekily and takes a long drag of beer staring innocently at Niall.

“Now I hate you,” Niall grumbles, straining his neck back to see the telly. “Come on, Harry. I had a long hard day at work, let me up.”

“You should have thought of that earlier,” Harry tsks.

Niall smirks devilishly and rams his hips up against Harry, rolling them erotically, “Get off.”

Harry makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat; he did not plan for this. He wanted to only watch Supernatural and get a little buzzed, a drink between two mates, nothing more. But with all the confusing emotions nagging at him coupled with the fact that he hasn’t been with anyone in far too long is making the situation turn south, literally.

“Don’t do that,” he grits out, moving his hips to one side.

“Oh, why not?” Niall moves again and sticks a hand up the back of Harry’s shirt, dragging his fingernails down his skin.

Harry groans and squeezes Niall’s wrists, “Stop that!”

“Then get off me,” Niall glares at Harry, eyebrows raised. “Or I’ll keep doing it and then leave you.”

Harry whimpers and slowly releases Niall’s wrists, sliding off him.

“What’s going on with you, Harry?” Niall asks softly cupping Harry’s cheek. “You’ve been super out of it lately.”

Harry shakes his head and Niall pauses Netflix, “I’m just really conflicted.”

“About what?”

Harry doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to talk about Louis’ bachelor party where all of his confusing feelings originate from. He doesn’t want to talk about waking up in the same bed as Niall with no pants on and a mysterious pain in his ass.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Ni,” he whispers looking down at his hands.

“Yes it is because it’s been eating you alive for forever now, so talk to me.”

“Do you- do you remember Lou’s bachelor party?” Harry starts not meeting Niall’s eyes.

“Not much, I drank so much I couldn’t see straight and I’m pretty sure I thought I heard the word of God a few times,” Niall snorts. "Besides, that was two years ago." Harry looks at his lap. "Wait. Whatever this is has been bothering you for _two years_?"

Actually, Harry's decided. It bothers him more so now because it's winter and he wants to go on cute coffee dates and go ice skating and walk through Central Park in the snow. But yeah, two long years he's kept it all inside.

Harry looks up suddenly and decides that he is not going to do this, "I- I promised Zayn to help him...uh...gotta go!" Harry wiggles out of the fort and pulls on his coat.

"Harry what are you doing?" Niall comes out after him, hands on his hips. "Why won't you just talk to me?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can! What's going on?"

"Please, Niall. Just leave it," Harry pleads halfway through the door.

"Are you coming home later?" Niall sighs.

"I dunno."

"We will talk about this eventually."

Harry bites his lip and leaves the flat, heading back down to Grind and Steep.

"Harry? You were just here with, Niall!" Zayn greets him.

"Zayn, I need help," Harry admits sitting down at the table closest to the counter.

"Oh dear, it's a good thing Nick just made a fresh batch of croissants then, eh?" Zayn grabs a plate and sits opposite his friend. "So what can I do for you?"

"I think I'm in love."

"With?" Zayn takes a bite of pastry raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"Wait! Is it Horan? I totally called it!" Nick shouts from the kitchen.

"Get back to work you tosser! Or I'll dock your pay!" Zayn threatens. Nick snorts, but continues preparing scones. "So Harry, who are you in love with?"

Harry picks at a spot on the table, "Niall."

Zayn sits back and nods knowingly, "I see."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Why don't you ask him out or something then?"

"Zayn, at Louis' bachelor party we slept together, but Niall doesn't remember and I-" he breaks off suddenly, too embarrassed to continue.

"You slept together _two years ago_ and it's bothering you _now_?"

"Yes," Harry says in a small voice. "It took a while for me to figure it out, I guess."

"Yeah I'd say," Zayn allows. "So why don't you talk to him about it?"

"Well I did. I started to at least, but then I ran away."

Zayn shakes his head looking at Harry flatly, "You're hopeless."

"Please just help me."

"With what? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! I just need help!" Harry tugs at his curls, frustrated.

"Tell you what. Go home, go to bed and think about it. Sleep always helps me," Zayn urges.

"And if I still don't know what to do?"

"Christmas is coming, you'll know by then," Zayn winks and stands up. "Shoulda closed up awhile ago, but you got me talking! Good luck!"

Harry trudges back to his apartment and takes a deep breath before stepping inside. It's not terribly late, only about eight PM, but Niall is snoring softly on the couch, blankets strewn about. Harry goes back to his bedroom and kicks off his shoes, flopping backwards on the bed. It's getting cold; _heat must be out again_ he thinks bitterly. The Englishman curls up under his duvet, not bothering to take off his jeans and slips to sleep. Hoping for some sort of idea.

***

"Shove over," Niall mutters, prodding at Harry with his toe. "Heat's out again."

Harry moves over lifting the duvet for Niall to slide under. Niall gets in next to him and curls against his side, fingers splayed out across his chest. He doesn't say anything about earlier, just breaths next to Harry, sleepily. That's what Harry likes about Niall, one of the many things he likes about Niall; he doesn't pressure people into talking if they don't want to.

"Mm, you're warm," Niall hums happily.

"Maybe if you'd actually use your bed, you would be too," Harry muses, rubbing Niall's back.

"Stop talking now," Niall presses a finger to Harry's lips. "Sleep time."

Harry chuckles quietly and closes his eyes, sleep time indeed.

***

"Hey I gotta go to work. See you later," Niall murmurs to Harry when he goes to leave the next morning. "Don't forget to call Paul, get the heat fixed."

"Mm, okay," Harry mumbles through a yawn, turning back over. His job is closed for the season, working at a golf course has its perks, and he still gets a paycheck, so rent's no problem. They only know Zayn through Niall and somehow managed to befriend his boss, but it works. Liam went to uni with them and was the only one who managed to actually get a job in business. Not that either of them looked very hard.  
Maybe Harry imagines the warm pressure on his forehead and mistakes it for a pair of lips. Maybe he does, but he secretly hopes he doesn't.

Niall walks down to the shop, head low against the freezing air. Ice slicks the sidewalks and there's a light dusting of snow everywhere.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" Zayn sings when he steps inside. The morning rush is just starting so he slips on his apron and helps the next person in line.

"Welcome to Grind and Steep! How can I help you?" Niall beams at the woman clicking away on her phone, brief case stuck between her chest and arm. She rattles off and order and Niall goes to fix it, bumping hips with Zayn and joining in on the singing. Nick shouts that it's too bloody early for that kind of behavior, but a few customers slip an extra bit of change into the tip jar with a wink at Niall.

"You ought to bring your guitar sometime and provide proper carols for people. Not just on open mic night," Zayn tells him, filling another order.

"Maybe I will one of these days. So Harry was here last night," Niall states it off-hand, but Zayn can tell he's curious.

"He was."

"What did he need?"

"Christmas gift ideas."

"He's cutting it a little close, isn't he?" Niall knows for a fact Harry is done Christmas shopping, has been for almost a month now.

"Last minute things for whatever," Zayn shrugs.

"Uh-huh," Niall nods like he believes him. Niall knows Harry came here for other reasons, but if Zayn won't say, he won't push him.

"Liam!" Zayn calls when their business-suit clad friend walks through the door. "What can I get for you?"

"Uh, just a coffee, cream and sugar. And if you could have some of those almond things Lou likes ready to be picked up on my way home, that would be great," Liam looks distracted as he fishes out his wallet.

"Everything okay mate?" Niall asks.

Liam looks up at him surprised, as if he just realized he was there, "Hum. Louis refused to get out of bed this morning so no."

Niall clicks his tongue sympathetically and hands over the hot beverage, "We'll have them all nice and boxed for you, don't worry."

"Cheers," Liam smiles sadly and tips his head, heading back outside.

"That really blows," Zayn comments.

"Yes it does," Niall agrees. A cold gust of wind blows through the door when Harry steps in.

"Hello," Harry greets, looking up at the menu like he's contemplating getting something else.

"What do you want?" Niall asks, already getting a cup to put Harry's usual order in.

"The usual," Harry answers. "How's business?"

"Busy," Zayn says cleaning off the syrup pumps. "How's being lazy?"

"Comfortable. What time are you getting home, Ni?"

"Around five, why?"

"Just curious. I have to go, see you guys later!" Harry leaves with his drink.

Niall looks over at Zayn, confused, "Is he planning something?" Zayn only shrugs in response, humming another Christmas carol under his breath.

***

"Louis, please!" Harry pleads.

"Why do you need my help?" Louis snaps.

"Because you're good with this sort of stuff! Please!!"

"I will be over in ten minutes, so help me God if there is no parking," Louis hangs up and Harry surveys the things he has. A trip to the grocery store to make a proper dinner, classy music to play, and his newly restocked supply of sex items. Those are put away of course, but just in case.

Harry sets about arranging cushions again and putting blankets back until Louis arrives.

"Let me in!" Louis shouts pounding on the door. He has a brand new pair of Timberland boots on and a designer parka.

"Thank you!" Harry smiles and lets him in. Louis sheds his layers and opens his Coach tote, pulling out dinner set ups and placement information. "Do you really keep that in your purse?"

"It is not a purse! This is a tote! If I wanted to bring a purse, I would have brought a purse!" Louis shouts, with a haughty eye roll. "Now what are you making for dinner?"

"I was thinking Irish stew because it's hearty and it's winter and-"

Louis holds up a hand, "I don't need a song and dance about why you are making Irish stew. Just get to it while I set up your table."

Harry moves to chop things and heat the meat, plugging in Louis' IPhone to at least play some music for the man.

"Now, when Niall gets home you're going to be a proper gentleman and pull out his chair and get his food, alright?" Louis gestures to the table. "Bread in the center, off to the side, champagne opposite. Pour his first and do- not- talk- with- your- mouth- full. Got it?"

"You act like he's like you," Harry mutters.

"Watch it, Styles. I am not in the mood. Now if that's all..." he pulls back on his winter gear and stalks back outside. Harry lets out a sigh of relief. Louis can be lovely when he's in a good mode, otherwise he's a terror.

Harry lets the stew simmer, noting Niall's due home in a half hour and begins to pace. Thinking about what to say, how to broach the topic. Get him fed and a bit of alcohol in his system first, then sit him down and talk. That's easy enough. Right?

"Harry! I'm home!" Niall shouts climbing out of his boots and padding into the kitchen. "Food? Like real food?"

"Food," Harry smiles.

Niall glances at the table an eyebrow cocked, "What's all this?"

"Just thought I ought to make it special because it's real food," Harry shrugs. "Now come on, sit down." He pulls out the chair for Niall, nodding at it.

"Okay," Niall sits slowly looking around.

"Am I making you nervous or something?" Harry teases.

"Or something!" Niall mutters watching as Harry spoons stew into the bowls and cracks the bottle of champagne, pouring it into the glasses. "You're weird."

"But you love me!" Harry reminds him sitting down and gesturing for Niall to eat. "So how was your day?"

"Fine. It was strange not seeing you there most of the day."

"I had to come home and cook."

"Right."

Harry taps his foot on the floor and watches Niall eat, half wishing to lick the taste of champagne right out of Niall's mouth.

"Mate, you alright?" Niall inquires looking at Harry worriedly.

"Yeah, great!" Harry smiles and wipes his mouth, sitting back with a satisfied sigh. "You finished?"

"Yeah," Niall gets up to put his bowl in the sink, but Harry puts his hand on his wrist to stop him.

"Leave it, I got it later. Come on," he stands and offers Niall his hand. Niall looks at him curiously for a moment before taking it and following Harry into the living room. The younger man hits play on the stereo and sits on the couch, patting the spot next to him for Niall to take.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Niall laughs nervously.

"I want to talk."

"Okay. Talk."

"It's about Louis' bachelor party, which you don't remember."

"Okay."

"Alright, well after the bar kicked us out and we went back to the hotel do you know where you went?"

"Uh...bed?"

"Yeah bed. My bed. And do you know what we did?"

"Sleep?"

"Eventually," Harry looks at his hands. "Niall, we slept together. Like, more than sleep and I- it's been rough."

Niall nods slowly as realization dawns on his face, "This is what has been bothering you."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't usually do that, you know I don't. That was dickish of me," Niall rubs the back of his neck. "So why are you conflicted?"

"Because I don't know how to feel about it, I guess."

"How do you think you feel?" Niall whispers, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"I think I might be in love with you," Harry admits, voice barely audible.

Niall closes his eyes, "Okay." Harry watches him, breathing erratic. Niall isn't saying anything positive or negative. He's just sitting there and it's making Harry nervous.

"Okay," Niall repeats after an eternity. "We can, we can make this work."

"How?"

"I don't- I don't know," Niall stutters.

"How do you feel about me?"

Niall looks up, blue eyes swirling with emotion, "I want to find out. We're going to do couple-y things. Go on dates and stuff. By Christmas I'll have an answer."

Christmas. Okay, that's ten days away, including today. Harry can do this.

"Christmas. Okay."

***December 16th***

Harry wakes up to a note from Niall in the kitchen. It tells him to make sure his ice skates are cleaned and sharpened. And to come by the shop at two.

He glances at the clock and notes that he has three hours to kill. He starts by eating breakfast, an unusual occurrence and then takes as long a shower as possible. He stands there and lets the water run over his head, internally jumping for joy over the fact that Niall knows how much he loves to ice skate. He washes his hair and spends extra time with shaving his face, knowing that Niall prefers his guys clean shaven. Once he gets out he checks the clock. Okay an hour and a half. He spends some time cleaning and sharpening the skates and figuring out what to wear. After an hour of indecisiveness he chastises himself, it's just Niall. Niall who has seen him from his best to his worst, just Niall. He's going to be fine. At quarter to he starts the trek down to the shop smiling cheerfully and ignoring the niggle in the back of his mind that says Niall might say no in the end.

"Oo, he's here!" Zayn teases Niall when Harry walks in. Niall takes off his apron and leaves the counter, meeting Harry.

"First part of date one, commences," Niall leads Harry up to a private booth with pastries and drinks. "After you."

"Thanks!" Harry smiles and slides in, Niall after him. "How was your day?"

"Great! You have your skates right?"

Harry nods and sips at his drink, peppermint hot chocolate, new, but good.

"I was thinking we'll go ice skating and then out to dinner?" Niall asks.

"That sounds wonderful!" Harry beams. Niall is right there and smiling at Harry, looking so very happy and not in the least bit scared. So far so good. "What do you have planned for the other eight days?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" Niall chirps. "Let's go." He offers his hand and Harry takes it happily. They walk out the door, listening to Zayn's cat calls and down to the rink.

"You might have to help me, it's been awhile," Niall admits sheepishly as they lace up.

Harry smiles and extends his hand again, "It's fine. That's why I'm here." They slowly skate out and Niall clings to him, sliding on the ice, almost dragging them both down.

"This is nice," Niall states, moving to Harry's side and lacing their hands together. Harry hums as they skate in slow circles. They move together, synchronized and Harry treasures the moment, he wishes it would last forever, but he half-figures that at Christmas Niall will say no.

"Dinner's at six, so you know. We can always leave here earlier though and wander the city, look at the lights," Niall explains he turns and skates up to Harry to wrap his arms around his neck. "You smell nice."

"Thanks," Harry whispers, tightening his hands around Niall's waist. They make one last round before skating out and heading back into the city. Niall continues to hold his hand and points at the storefronts, laughing at hopelessly confused tourists. The city is bathed in the golden glow of fluorescent lamps, dotted with green and red decorations. They wander around happily, enjoying the snowflakes beginning to fall.

"Dinner," Niall mumbles tugging Harry inside a restaurant and down to a booth. If this is just date one, Harry can't wait to see the rest.

***December 17th***

Niall has off today so he makes Harry come with him to ship their gifts to the families in Europe.

"You signed the card for my mum right? You know how she worries about you," Harry questions sticking another stamp on the package.

"Yes I did. Tell her to call me if she's so worried!" Niall sighs handing over his box to the postmaster.

"No thank you because then she'll want to talk to me and tell me to get a real job and when is she getting grand kids and no," Harry shakes his head passing over the package and leaving with Niall. "Where to today?"

"We are going to go down to Barnes and Noble to leave notes for future readers in all our favorite books!" Niall states. He pulls out a notepad and two pens, smiling widely.

"Is that legal?" Harry furrows his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Niall questions, biting his lip.

"Alright, fine! Let's go!" Harry takes Niall's hand and they get to the bookstore, starting in the back.

" _To Kill a Mockingbird_ first," Niall demands, he writes something quickly and sticks in the middle of a book. They move down the store, some notes are serious, some silly, but they're having fun.

Some patrons glance at them curiously, but shake it off. They're young and so obviously in love, it doesn't bother anyone. One of the clerks keeps an eye on them, ready to throw the men out when they get too rowdy.

Eventually Harry writes 'there ain't no love, if there's not a glove!' on a note and sticks in _Twilight_. Leading in an outburst of laughter and expulsion from the store.

"That was great!" Harry laughs, wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah it was! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Niall giggles, putting his notepad away. "Come on, coffee now." Niall takes him back to the booth from yesterday. This time Zayn has put out mint biscuits and eggnog lattes. Harry sips at the coffee, smiling at Niall over his cup.

"Tomorrow?"

"You find out tomorrow!" Niall promises taking a bite of biscuit and bopping Harry's nose.

***December 18th***

"Get on the wildest clothing you can find," Niall tells Harry when he walks in the door, entering his own bedroom.

"Like how wild?" Harry questions.

"Most European stuff you own,” Niall smirks, closing the door. Harry puts on some bright blue jeans and a vibrantly colored jumper with his boots. When he walks into the living room, Niall is wearing purple chinos and a multi-colored button-down.

"Your name for the evening is Thomas Tweed and I am Seamus McAllister," Niall explains while they get in a cab.

"What are we doing?" Harry knits his brows together in confusion.

"Going to dinner just outside the city with fake names!"

Harry lets out a little giggle, "You're such a dork!"

Niall sticks his tongue out at Harry as the New York streets flash by. The cabbie takes them to a bar and grill they is so outlandishly American it's laughable. The wait staff walks around in cowboy boots and hats, serving gigantic burgers with mason jars full of beer.

"Howdy, partners, table for two?" A young red haired girl with her breasts hanging out of a gingham top smiles at them.

Niall adopts an even thicker Irish accent and bows at her, "O'course, lass!"

“Where you boys from?” she questions as she seats them.

“I’m from Cork and Thomas over here is from Essex,” Niall states. “Can we get some Guinness at a place like this?”

“Sure! Our special tonight is the Cowpoke burger, but we also have-“ she gets cut off as Niall holds up a hand.

“We’ll take it,” he flashes her a smile and she blushes, scurrying off to get their beers.

“So Thomas, why don’t you tell me about yourself,” Niall leans back in his seat smirking at Harry.

“Well, I like croquet and polo. What about you, Seamus?”

“I’m a big football player back in Cork, though I do get around t’playin’ Hurley every once in awhile,” Niall chuckles.

“I have never played Hurley to be quite honest,” Harry admits. Niall nudges him and mouths _me neither_.

“Alright, boys, here are you drinks, your meals should be out soon,” the girl is back and she places mason jars on the table before heading off to greet more people.

“Did you pick this place solely because they have Guinness?” Harry questions sipping at his drink and pulling a face. No matter what the Irish say about their beer, he highly disagrees.

“Pssh…maybe,” Niall smiles.

Harry reaches over and takes Niall’s hand, “Is this okay?”

“That is more than okay,” Niall assures him. Harry rubs his thumb over the top of Niall’s hand and listens to the loud country music blaring from the speakers around the bar.

“Wanna know something cool?”

“Hm?”

“The bar is shaped like a giant guitar.”

“That is the other reason you picked this place, am I right?” Harry looks at Niall through his eyelashes.

“You know me too well,” Niall chuckles. “Ah! Food’s on!” The waitress has another waiter help her carry over the large portions of food.

“Here ya are, boys! Enjoy!” Niall digs in as the girl leaves while Harry ponders how in the hell to even get the burger to his mouth without the whole thing falling apart.

“You going to eat? Or are you going to be a girl about it?” Niall teases, wiping barbeque sauce off his mouth.

“How do you get this in your mouth?” Harry asks bluntly.

“Watch this, it’s revolutionary new technology,” Niall picks up his burger. “First, firmly grasp the bun-“

“Okay, I’m stopping you right there,” Harry shakes his head and takes a bite of the burger, dripping coleslaw down the sides. “I can taste the American.”

“You know we’re both Americans now right?” Niall states. “Just look at your license.”

“I am still half-British and you cannot take that away from me,” Harry lifts a finger at Niall.

“Yeah whatever ya Brit!” Niall laughs loudly and continues eating, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Niall finished eating in record time and sat at the table making piles of sugar with the packets.

“You have more ADD than Louis, I swear,” Harry sighs once he has decided to not run these jeans with bloat.

“Let’s go, the coffee shop awaits!”

“More coffee? I am never sleeping again or wearing tight jeans again,” Harry grumbles as Niall pays for the meal.

“It’s decaf and no sweets this time, come on,” Niall shoves Harry into the cab and they drive down to Grind and Steep.

“How much is this time costing you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Niall assures him stepping out into the cold air and offering Harry a hand up. They go back to their booth and sip at decaf coffee.

“Oo, tomorrow’s fun!” Niall hints, but that’s all he lets Harry know.

***December 19th***

  
“Here put this on,” Niall kicks the snow off his boots and passes Harry a plastic bag. He clutches his own in one fist, shaking the other one to get feeling back into it.

“What is it?” Harry holds the bag out glancing at it warily.

“Just go put it on! We don’t have much time!” Niall waves his arms at Harry and disappears into his own bedroom. He’s silent in his room so Harry enters his own and opens the bag, shouting at the contents inside.

“What the fuck is this?!” Harry screeches.

“Tights! Now put them on!” Niall calls, walking out in his own bright green tights.

Harry shoves them on, thinking that maybe yeah; they make his ass look nice, “So why am I wearing pink tights, pray tell?”

“They were the only ones left in your size,” Niall shrugs, tying a blanket around his neck.

“I don’t care that they’re pink, I mean why am I wearing tights?”

“Oh! Today I am Captain Ireland and you are the Incredible Brit!” Niall strikes some ridiculous pose and pulls a pair of briefs over his tights. “Here’s your t-shirt.” He passes Harry a pink t-shirt with a giant “IB” on the front. Niall’s own green t-shirt has a giant “CI” on the front. Niall hands Harry a pair of briefs as well and a pink blanket. “Put this around your shoulders. We’re fighting crime today!”

“Not to break your heart, but I don’t think any criminal is going to be afraid of two guys in tights and t-shirts.”

“Petty crimes, Haz,” Niall shakes his head fondly patting Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s go save the city from jay-walking and litter!” He runs out the door, blanket whipping wildly with an arm extended towards the heavens. Harry follows and Niall immediately waits at the crosswalk to dart across the street and yell at a man for just tossing a paper cup on the ground. Harry jogs over to catch up to him and smiles as he watches the man look at Niall like he’s crazy.

“Don’t do that again or my partner here, the Incredible Brit, will go ape-shit crazy,” Niall warns. “Now pick it up and properly throw it out.”

The man looks at Harry like _is he serious?_ but Harry marches up next to Niall and crosses his arms over his chest, “You do not want to see me mad, sir.”

“Wackos,” the man mutters, throwing the cup out properly and continuing on his way.

Niall turns to Harry with a smile, “Nice job Incredible Brit.”

“Couldn’t do it without you, Captain Ireland,” Harry bites his lip and takes Niall’s hand as they scope out more “criminals”.

They end up stopping three jay-walkers and another man from throwing a plastic bag in an alley.

“Oh dear, Incredible Brit! That old woman needs help with her groceries!” Niall runs over to a little old lady with a small cart toting around a lot of produce.

“Excuse me ma’am, would you like some help bringing those back to your apartment?” Niall offers.

She smiles gratefully at him, “If it’s not too much to ask, dear.”

“My friend here and I are superheroes, it’s no trouble at all,” Niall takes one of her bags and Harry takes the other and they follow her to her apartment complex, riding behind her on the elevator and helping her sort the groceries in the cabinets.

“Thank you, dears,” she sends them out with cookies and a kiss on each cheek.

“Coffee time!” Niall grabs Harry’s hand and runs down to Grind and Steep, back to their booth and shoves a candy cane flavored scone in his mouth.

“Get your plaid on for tomorrow!”

***December 20th***

“I’m wearing plaid, it is snowing outside, and we are walking around an auto-parts shop,” Harry glances at Niall. “You feeling okay?”

“Great! Hold on,” Niall stops in front of a burly man wandering around with a name tag that says, “Steve”. “Where do you keep your car fresheners?”

“Up at the registers,” Steve nods in the direction of the registers and continues to wander.

“Thank you!” Niall chirps. He pulls Harry by the scarf to the front of the store and pulls a green tree air freshener off the rack, slapping it on the counter.

“Just this?” the woman snaps her gum, ringing them up. Niall nods enthusiastically and pays for it, taking Harry’s hand as they walk back to their flat.

“Why do you need that? We don’t have a car.”

“You’ll see!” Niall says opening their door. He takes off his coat and walks around the living room holding the little tree up before saying “Aha!” and hanging it off the bookcase. “Now I need the glitter glue and the star…” He pulls out a small bottle of silver glitter glue and a gold star sticker. After a few moments of fiddling around with the tree so Harry couldn’t see he steps back and shouts, “Ta-da!”

“What is that?” Harry looks at the freshener, decorated with silver glue and a lopsided star sticker on the top.

“We never have a Christmas tree because the flat is too small, but this year we do!” Niall grins widely. “Do you like it?”

“It’s adorable,” Harry laughs helplessly at their “Charlie Brown” tree and hugs Niall.

“Best news is, it can’t catch on fire! And we still get the piney smell!”

“Coffee time?” Harry questions pulling back.

“I brought some home from work so we didn’t have to brave the storm twice,” Niall answers pulling out a brown paper bag and putting some cups in the microwave. “Melted dark today and make sure you have your license and your suit ready for tomorrow!”

***December 21st***

Niall walks into the living room in a dark blue suit and nicely polished black shoes.

“Where are we going today?” Harry tugs on his collar, the suit having last been worn two years ago at Louis and Liam’s wedding, it’s a little small.

“The Lexus dealer.”

“Niall! We can’t afford that!”

“No, but we can pretend,” Niall grins and passes Harry a silver band. “Put this on, for today you are Mister Harry Horan and I am Doctor Niall Horan and we are shopping for a new car!”

“What?” Harry chuckles slipping the ring past his knuckle. “Yep! Let’s go! I’ve even arranged for one of Liam’s drivers to take us over in their Rolls Royce.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes widen.

“Really really!”

The drive is luxurious as they watch the snow swirl around and sip at expensive champagne, courtesy of Louis.

“So Mister Horan. What’s it like being married to a doctor?” Niall teases, sounding pompous.

“Very stressful. He’s rarely home and I’m terribly lonely,” Harry pouts and Niall hits his knee.

“Alright, we’re here. Ed, we’ll be back shortly.”

They get out and walk into the dealership looking at all of the cars for sale with large grins on their faces.

“Can I help you?” a woman asks, smile gracing her face.

“Ah yes, I was hoping to purchase a new Lexus. Harry here totaled my last. What would you recommend?” Niall says smoothly.

“Well, we have our newest 2014 IS C model over here,” she leads them to a rich red car, pointing out all the new features.

“I’d like a test drive,” Niall proposes.

“Alright, let me get someone to go with you and here are the keys,” she hands him some keys and they take the car out of the lot with a young man explaining everything in the back. Harry holds in laughter next to Niall and holds his hand over the gearshift.

“What did you think?” the woman asks when they come back.

“It’s not for me. Although, my husband could use a new car. What would you like, darling?” Niall looks to Harry.

“I’d quite like to try that LFA if you don’t mind,” Harry looks to the sports car.

“Of course,” she hands him the keys and the young man accompanies them again.

“Don’t be afraid to gun it, they can really handle it,” he tells them from the back so Harry hits the gas laughing breathlessly when they come back.

“So?”

“We’re sorry, but not today,” Niall smiles at her and they leave, getting back in the Rolls Royce.”

“That was great!” Harry beams.

“Glad you had fun!” Niall chuckles. “To the coffee shop, Ed!”

They sit in the booth and eat bethmännchen, sipping at steaming lattes.

“Gonna need popcorn for tomorrow!” Niall states, picking at his pastry.

***December 22nd***

“Okay, I have popcorn in the microwave and _the Birdcage_ ready to go,” Niall looks at Harry. “Put it on mute would you?”

“Mute? But I’ve never seen this movie,” Harry furrows his eyebrows and does as Niall requests.

“That’s the point. We’re going to improvise the whole movie. We can watch it for real afterwards if you’d like,” Niall grabs the bowl of popcorn and pats the couch next to him. Harry sits down and steals a handful.

“Ready?” Niall lifts the remote to hit play and Harry shrugs.

The opening drag scene comes on and Niall immediately stars in with a ridiculously high falsetto, “My name is Antonia, not Antonio!”

Harry cracks up and tries to keep up with the movie, but the scenes flash by too quickly before he has time to think. Niall settles for throwing popcorn into his mouth and occasionally adds a line or two, but for the most part the movie goes unnoticed.

Harry’s eyes begin to droop once Niall hits replay so they can properly watch it. He half-smiles at Robin Williams and his pedo-stache.

After awhile Niall interjects, “Alright, so he knows he’s gay, but still tries it with a woman? He’s crazy!”

“You’re just realizing this?” Harry yawns, curling into Niall’s side.

“Hold on, coffee time,” he hands Harry a cup of dark roast and an Eccles cake.

“Where does Zayn get all these recipes?” Harry takes a bite of the cake, it melting in his mouth.

“My mother, if you really want to know,” Niall admits munching on his cake.

Harry laughs tiredly, “Of course he does.”

“Go to sleep, we have Lou’s party tomorrow,” Niall runs a hand through Harry’s curls and he soon finds himself lost in a dream world where this lasts forever.

***December 23rd***

  
“Ready to go?” Niall asks straightening Harry’s holiday tie and patting his hair once.

“Bathroom floor is clean right? You know Louis will be on it tonight.”

“Yeah I cleaned it earlier. Wait, coffee for the road, we won’t get to it tonight,” Niall hands him a franzbrötchen and a Chocolate Dalmatian.

Harry eats it quickly and tries not to scald his tongue on the coffee, following Niall out to the waiting cab.

“Okay, so once Louis can’t walk straight we get everyone to clear out and bring him home,” Niall looks at Harry as he lays out the game plan.

“So much for a date,” Harry states bitterly.

“Sorry, but it’ll be fun till then!”

They get out and ride the elevator up to the penthouse apartment where everything is already under way. Louis smiles at guests, a margarita in one hand, kissing people on their cheeks and accepting gifts.

“Harry! Niall! Glad you could make it! And in dress code too!” Louis grins. “Here, have a drink!” He hands them both Snow Bunnies and wanders away to greet other guests.

“Where do you think he gets these drink ideas?” Niall asks sipping at the drink.

“He has the whole thing catered you know,” Harry nods at the people walking around in elf costumes.

“Do you think it would be different if Liam was here?”

“Probably, he’s too quiet for this kind of thing,” Harry shrugs. “Perrie and Zayn are here!” They make their way past the crowds of people to Niall’s boss and his wife.

“How are you guys?” Perrie asks politely, sipping on a Joy to the World.

“Great! How are you?”

“Couldn’t be better! My parents are flying in tomorrow to celebrate the holiday and the shop is staying closed from Christmas to New Year’s Day! I actually get to see Zayn!” Perrie smiles happily looking up at Zayn fondly.

“Don’t worry, I still have everything ready for you to pick up tomorrow for Christmas morning,” Zayn assures Niall.

“I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight!” Louis shouts into the microphone the band is using to entertain. “Let’s get wasted!”

“How long you think?”

“Fifteen minutes tops,” Harry mutters watching Louis stumble around and bark orders at the caterers.

“Should I get them to clear out?”

“Wait for it, three…two…”

Louis marches over to Niall and throws an arm around his shoulders, “It must be nice.”

“What must be nice?”

“Seeing the people you love whenever you want.” Niall doesn’t point out that actually, everyone, besides the five people here, lives in Ireland. “Missing Li, Lou?”

“Yes!” Louis moans pathetically and sloshes his drink down Niall’s front.

“Now,” Harry tells Zayn and goes over to the stage to get everyone out.

“Come on, Lou. Let’s go home,” Niall ushers Louis to the door after everyone else and down the stairs to the cab. Louis whimpers the whole way there, clinging to Niall and turning green.

“It’s going to be okay, Louis,” Harry promises, rubbing his back and making sure not to make the guy cry again. They get up to the apartment and Louis immediately loses his drinks while Niall gets him to sip at water and blow his nose.

“Hey, look tomorrow’s your birthday,” Harry offers. Niall shoots him a death glare and Louis starts sobbing more.

“Yes, his birthday without he-who-shall-not-be-named,” Niall hisses. Louis flops on the floor pathetically an arm thrown over his eyes.

Harry putters around the kitchen, setting the kettle on and reading Christmas stories from the newspaper. A knocking on the door sends him to answering it at two in the morning.

“Hello? _Liam_!” Harry asks incredulously.

“Hey. Louis here?” Liam rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah, bathroom,” Harry lets him in and jerks a thumb over his shoulder.

Liam wipes his hands on his pants and takes a deep breath before opening the door and being assaulted, “LIAM!”

“Hey, baby,” Liam murmurs burying his nose in Louis’ hair.

“What are you doing home?” Louis asks kissing his face repeatedly.

“I left early to spend Christmas and your birthday with you,” Liam explains holding Louis close.

“My knight in shining armor!” Louis swoons. “Take me home, Liam!”

“Your wish is my command,” Liam carries Louis out to his car with a thank you tossed over his shoulder to Niall and Harry.

“Well, that’s nice,” Harry comments sipping at his tea.

“Yeah it is,” Niall smiles. “Alright, I’m off to bed, I need sleep.”

***December 24th***

“What are we doing today?”

“Not much, I’m exhausted, but I was thinking we could go perform silent plays in front of video cameras,” Niall stands up and stretches. “After coffee.”  
They get to their booth and sip at Vienna coffee and munch on donuts.

“Our first play will be a dramatic reenactment of _Star Wars_ complete with light sabers,” Niall holds up two light sabers and finishes eating. Harry wipes his hands off and grabs one of the sabers, following Niall out to the nearest camera. Niall spins and hits Harry’s saber intensely. Harry jabs at him and they continue to “fight” laughing at the other’s Jedi faces.

“Next?”

“ _Titanic_. There’s a bench by one, you can be Rose and I’ll be Leo,” Niall kneels on the ground by the bench and Harry lays across it. They make crazy faces at one another, proclaiming their love silently while getting strange looks by passerby. When Niall “dies” he falls back and hides behind the camera. Harry holds a hand over his mouth pretending to sob. A few men mutter to each other, but the two boys are too wrapped up in their fun to notice.

“Okay, time to head back, I need a lot of sleep to be ready for tomorrow,” Niall explains leading Harry up to their home. “But before I do. Happy Christmas Eve, Harry.” Niall presses their mouths together in a sweet short kiss. When he pulls away Harry touches his lips smiling faintly. Maybe Niall won’t say no.

***December 25th***

When Harry wakes up he is practically vibrating with anticipation. He gets to know today and his gut is not telling him to worry. Niall is in the kitchen blasting Christmas music and steaming cups of Turkish coffee while munching on Napoleon.

“Go open your gift, it’s under the “tree”,” Niall instructs dancing along to Frank Sinatra.

Harry unwraps the box with shaking fingers and Niall sways along behind him, smiling to himself. Harry pulls out the tissue paper to find two ties inside.

“You got me ties?” Harry questions and his heart sinks a little.

“No,” Niall turns him around and slots their mouths together. “I’m your present, but I’m going to tie you up and make love to you all day.”

And oh. That’s okay with Harry. Niall pulls him back to his bedroom and forces Harry onto the bed.

“I love you too, Harry,” Niall mumbles leaning over to bite at Harry’s chest. He takes the ties from Harry and attaches him to the bed posts, sucking a mark into his neck. Harry arches up into the contact and Niall shakes his head, slapping him across the face.

“I know you like it rough,” Niall growls biting Harry again.

“Oh God,” Harry chokes as Niall slips a finger into the waistband of his pants. Niall teases at the top of his dick relishing in the panting breaths Harry releases.  
Niall pulls off his own pants and sticks his hard cock in Harry’s face, “Suck.” His voice is ten times deeper and infinitely sexier. Harry gladly takes him in his mouth swallowing Niall down as far as his throat will allow before the need to gag arises. Niall threads his hands in Harry’s hair and pulls on it, a low guttural grunt in his throat. Harry hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down, hitting his chin on his chest, nose tickled by the hairs at Niall’s base. Niall rubs his ass against Harry’s dick and pulls harder at the sound Harry vibrates against his pulsing member.

Niall pulls himself out of Harry and digs out a fresh bottle of lube, drizzling some onto his fingers, “No condom. I want you to feel me.” Harry nods enthusiastically, begging Niall to just give him his everything. Niall slips two fingers past Harry’s rim and pinches a nipple, Harry gasps and all the blood in his body goes south. Niall rams his fingers in harder, brushing against the bundle of nerves that sends Harry’s toes curling and his breathing erratic.

“More please!” Harry pleads so Niall adds a third finger. Harry whines in pain and Niall looks up at him.

“Take it, baby,” Niall purrs leaning up to suck on Harry’s lower lip. When they break apart to breathe he moves back down Harry’s torso, nipping at the skin as he goes. Harry strains against his restraints, eager to get some friction on his dick. Niall slicks up his penis and pushes into Harry, fingers bruising his hipbones. Harry bites his lip breathing heavily.

Niall looks up at him, “Bet I can make you cum on my dick alone, huh?”

Harry appraises him for a moment before nodding slowly, voice broken, “Make me cum, Ni.”

Niall nods appreciatively and slams into Harry harder. His fingers dig into Harry and leave pink surrounding white finger prints. Harry moans loudly and Niall growls, “Cum for me. Call my name. Make the neighbors here.”

“Niall! God! Niall!” Harry shouts as he releases white ribbons all over his and Niall’s chests and stomachs.

The tightening Harry does around Niall sends him over the edge and he shoots inside Harry, collapsing against him when he finishes. He’s up in the clouds, fully blown from just one orgasm. Harry pants underneath him, eyes still seeing white as he touches back down, feeling slowly coming back in pinpricks from his toes up.

“God, Hazza,” Niall approves. “That was just round one. Wait till you see round two.”

“Always have lots planned, eh, Ni?” Harry teases. Niall bites at his jaw and slowly starts moving again, pulling out to get some other things for Christmas.

***January 2nd***

“Finally!” Louis crows when Niall and Harry walk in hand-in-hand.

“Now you two just need to get married,” Liam says wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah let’s wait a bit for that, I blew a ton of money on all those dates and coffee!” Niall chuckles. Harry slots in behind him and kisses his neck. Zayn passes out pastries and coffee, sitting next to Perrie.

“So we have some news for you guys,” Perrie smiles at Zayn and he takes her hand. “I’m pregnant!”

“That’s great!” Niall cheers. “Wow. We’re getting old aren’t we? I mean, you four are married, you two are pregnant-“

Louis cuts him off, “Yeah and you two are still living off Netflix and blanket forts.”

 

 

 

My [tumblr](niallsperfectfacehassmoteme.tumblr.com)  


I accept prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> This work took me forever because Harry was irritating me, but I am quite proud of it and feedback would be wonderful! I'm contemplating writing companion pieces to this about Liam and Louis and Zayn and Perrie. So let me know what you think!


End file.
